


bear paws

by tempestshakes



Series: sweet birds, sad songs [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hand & Finger Kink, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempestshakes/pseuds/tempestshakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>daryl has nice hands</p>
            </blockquote>





	bear paws

**Author's Note:**

> \+ found this. it's very smol, but i have to post because i have a thing about hands. also, i want to get back into writing again.

he has hands and they carry buckets of water.

the blood isn’t his, but it stains.

he bites his thumb and you can tell.

he has hands and beth tells him she loves them

as she takes two fingers into her to the last knuckle,

her tongue a plush dream as she traces the seam between

his gnarled thick fingers, sucking, humming for the taste of his salt.

beth’s said he has hands like bear paws. wide

hands. large. curling at the ends of his carved arms,

in, ready for a brawl.

when he cups her mound, his broad hand-paw

spans across her with a heavy weight,

fingertips playing with her wiry hair,

she whispers that it’s his for the taking, _please,_ and

he can’t lie—

it makes him feel blessed by God.

blessed and knuckle deep into her wet heat.

oh, these hands.


End file.
